The New Farrons
by takatomatsuki1fan
Summary: 15 years after the event of his mother's death, the fight for his life, and discovering new love, Hope and Lightning find themselves married to each other and have 2 kids together. This is about before, during, and after this time. Things will heat up between brother and sister and father and mother. Lightning/Hope, with a bit of incest..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own and copyrights or material to Final Fantasy XIII….

This story takes 10 years after the event of XII-2, and it tells the beginning of love, marriage, children, life and death.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

2 kids are playing in the kitchen and one knocks over a bucket of old photos. Books, postcards, and random other stuff that caught their attention, "Hey what's this?" As a 13 year old boy with silver hair and green eyes picks up a photo book. "Let me see it Lex!" A 14 year old girl with long pink hair and blue eyes tugs on the book. "Stop it Faith, I had it first!" he yells as a hand reaches in between the two and takes the book. "It's your old baby pictures." A rugged man says as he looks at the book with memories flowing through his mind and a smile appears on his face.

"Hope, it's time to take the kids to school, honey." "Yes Claire, do you need a ride to work today sweetie?" "No Hope, Snow is taking me to work today." "Sazh is going to drop off the kids to school with his and your sister's kids." As Hope sits at the table he watches his beautiful wife come downstairs with a black military uniform on that has a skirt. He looks her up and down and feels his body temperature rising and she opens the refrigerator and bends over scanning what she can for breakfast. He starts from her feet, the black high heel boots going up to her black stocking the hugs her lean, muscular legs, up to her thighs that gives her legs perfection and up to her ass, which bounces when she walked.

He tries to peek inside the skirt and he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks back to see Sazh behind him. "Like what you see Hope?" He nods as Lightning turns back to see a flustered Hope and a wide grinned Sazh. From 0 to 3 seconds, a once calm Claire Farron because the fury of the storm known as "Lightning." "WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT!?" As she lunged at the two, grabbing them by the shirt collar, seeing the fear in their eyes. "He was trying to sneak a peek under your skirt!" Sazh pointed at him, trying to escape the wrath of Lightning Farron. "Hey! What I do with my wife is my business!" Hope explained as Sazh escapes and takes the kids off to school. Hope looks towards the window and see the car taking off out of the drive way and sees the kids waving goodbye. He turns back to what seems like certain death but is surprised to feel a pair of soft lips on his.

Hope pushes Lightning to the table, guiding his body on top of hers. The kissing grows more intense as his hands begin to roam all over her body, finding their way to her jacket, forcibly ripping the uniform top off her body. As his hands begin to take off her bra, she begins to take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. 3 seconds pass as the stop to stare into each other's eyes and smile. "I love you Lightning." He tells her as a smile appears onto his face. "I love you too Hope." They begin to kiss again, but it was more of a power struggle of who wanted it more. Lightning gasped for air as she felt the tip of his member at her entrance. Nails tore into his back as he band to thrust his member into her. Each passing minute, her body feels more on fire as her hips are in rhythm with his thrust.

2 hours pass as the two lovers round or passion ends on the floor. "Maybe we should stop having sex before I go to work, we have two kids already and I don't think we can handle a third." Lightning says as she starts to cloth herself again. "I know, I just love the way your uniform hugs your flawless body." Hope says as he tries to get a couple of cuddles in as she's dressing. A horn sound outside as Snow pulls into the drive way, waving for Lightning to hurry. Lightning leans over to hope and kissing him goodbye, taking off to work. As Hope sits in a chair he finally thinks about the first thing that comes into his head. "A third child huh, sounds good to me!"

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1. I haven't done 2 yet so give me some time…Its gonna get a little hot in 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any copyrights to Final Fantasy 13. Things heat up in this chapter between Faith and Alex, in more than one way.

Chapter 2: Brother, Sister, and Gym Class!

It's already 5 period gym, and it's the most exciting part of the day for most people, unless your name is Faith Samantha Farron. She hates gym like dogs hate cats,

the two just don't go together. Speaking of something that doesn't go together, her and her brother Alex are in two classes together, 2 period English and 5 period

gym. She knew something was going to happen during gym so she hid behind the bleachers until the class was over. The thing she dreaded most about gym was the

beginning of gym, changing into gym clothes. She looks at the other girls in her class and looks at their bodies. The more she looked on the more she feels like she's

fat. Don't get it wrong she's not fat at all; her body is more developed than the other girls. Curves in the right places, the right size in all the right areas, and the

height to balance everything together, making her everyone's perfect ideal girlfriend, everyone except girls and Alex.

Gym stared with 20 minutes of running and jogging outside on the track, where Alex caught himself staring at his sister's body. He quickly shook that off and kept

jogging. Somewhere along that time he took off his shirt due to heat and sweat. Not even a second later he hears the girls cooing over him. Alex had a body where it's

only going to get better as time goes on get more lean and muscular. Faith heard the coos in one ear and decided to look at what was going on and she saw Alex

without his shirt on and immediately her face turned red as a tomato. The next 30 minutes they spend in the gym area, doing whatever they wanted. Alex decided to

get to the weight room and practice his Brazilian Jujitsu. Faith soon followed, she wanted to practice her Muay Thai. They are very skilled in each but they never had to

use it on each other, until today that is. Faith stepped on the mat next to and started to stretch, and then an idea crept into her head. "Alex let's fight, I want to see if

I'm strong enough to beat you!" A look of determination was seen as she stood boldly in front Alex. "Sure but I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a

girl and especially because you're my sis and I don't want to hurt you!" He took a stance, making eye contact with Faith, showing her that he's very serious. BAM! Faith

lands a knee to the gut and Alex shakes it off connecting his palm to her abdomen. Fist and feet were flying through the weight room, thankfully nobody was there

and the door was closed. 5 minutes into their fight and Alex hits Faith with soul shaking spinning back fist and Faith hits the ground as Alex is standing over her. Faith

surprises him a jaw shattering knee uppercut, flooring Alex with Faith on top of him and her face inches away from his.

Alex places a hand on her cheek and smiles at her but he was soon cut off but her lips crashing into his. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her waist

making the kiss deeper but she soon broke it. They looked at each other for a moment and then tears poured down Faith's face. She got up and ran out of the weight

room while Alex laid on the mat in pain and confusion. Alex looks at his hands and then holds them close to his body as a strange feeling starts to take over him. "Did I

just kiss my own sister?" He whispers to himself as he start to get up and walk from the weight room and into the locker room. He gathers what he needs and heads

for the showers. The girls have their side and the boys have their side and the sides are separated by a steel door and 70 feet. There's 20 minutes left in class as he

starts taking a shower. As the room gets foggy he hears the door open and close but he pays no attention to it. His mind is only on his sister and the kiss they shared

together, that got the blood flowing downstairs as he becomes hard as a rock. Footsteps soon follow as it gets closer and closer to him. He turns around and to look

but doesn't expect to see what he saw. Faith, naked, and somewhat out of breathe. "Fa..." is only what he could say as their lips meet yet again, but it was more

out of hunger.

Her hands begins to wander down to his rock hard member as she begins to stroke him. His moans whispers softly into her ear as she feels it rubbings her, begging

for entrance. He feels a slippery substance run down his member as she rubs herself against him. Alex takes a hold of Faith and looks into her eyes. "We cant do this,

we're brother and sister and it's wrong!" She agrees with him and they both go their separate way until school ends. School's over for they day and Hope is there

waiting for the two to get to the car. The duo shows up with flustered looks on their faces and Hope looks at Faith and the at Alex and they quickly get into the car

and Hope soon follows and drives away from the school.

* * *

That the end of chapter 2. things get a little hectic at home and on the weekend in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Things are about to explode in this chapter, and I meant that in every single way…..giggity!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lust and Assurance.

The car ride home felt like an eternity to the two as the car slowly pulled into the driveway and stop. The two got out of the car and went into the house and into their immediate rooms. Hope just stood in the doorway with a puzzling look on his face, a look like he needed to know what happen today. Alex flopped on his bed and buried his face into his pillow and let own and scream that sound of embarrassment and frustration. "I can't believe I almost did that with my sister! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Throwing the pillow across the room and lying back down, looking up at the ceiling fan.

While that was going on, someone was thinking the same thing, somewhere. "Oh my maker, what's wrong with me? I would I do something like that with MY OWN BROTHER?" Faith contemplated to herself while she was sitting at her deck, looking at the random homework papers she hasn't finished yet. Suddenly thoughts of what happen earlier were rushing through her head and she found herself on her bed, rubbing and touching herself. "This is wrong, he's my brother." She thought but she couldn't stop herself. She felt hotter by the touch and needed something to fill her, satisfy her.

Alex found himself walking to his sister's room and stopped at the door way and took a deep breath and opened the door quietly and slowly. He peeked inside to find his sister and what he saw next sent overboard, the site of his sister touching herself intimately. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly without alarming her that he's there. He slowly walked towards the bed and looked down at his sister moaning his name softly and driving her fingers deeper inside herself. He leaned down closer to her face and stopped. He looked at her, expecting her to open her eyes and kissed her softly. This surprised her as she opened her eyes and sat straight up. "Al..." she couldn't finish saying his name as he kissed her again but with more passion and need. He laid her back down on the bed and started kissing down her breast. He body leant forward as he sucks on her breast and nipples. She took a hold of his hair, letting out a loud moan as kissed down her body, kissing pass her stomach. He stopped at her womanhood, which was completely soaked with her juices. He began to lick at it, making her whimper and grab onto her bed sheets.

Hope started to make dinner as he got a phone call from Lightning saying that he needed to come and pick her up from work, so they were all alone, with no one to disturb them. The temperature in the room was climbing and it wasn't coming down anytime soon. Alex kept licking and licking, Faith already had her legs wrapped around his head and was applying pressure to it. She held on to his hair as he drove his tongue inside of her. At that exact moment Faith threw her body back as she experienced her first orgasm. She felt exhausted and spent but Alex didn't care, he wanted her now.

Alex climbed onto the bed next to her and held her tightly and stared to kiss her neck. Faith got on top of Alex and started grind on him, teasing him with her breast by squeezing in the softly and letting out a small moan. She bent down to kiss him but then all hell broke loose. The door flung open and in the doorway was their mother with the look of shock on her face. Faith quickly dove underneath the covers and just like a typical guy; Alex laid their asking what happen. He then took at the door and quickly got up and tries to run out the room, but she instantly took him by the neck and drove him to the ground and screamed to the top of her lungs "DOWNSTAIRS, TEN MINUTES!"

Lightning went downstairs and started to pace in the living room furiously. Seconds later Hope walked into the house with take out and looked at Lightning, he then walked past her to put the dinner on the table and then back to her and looked at her carefully. "What's wrong honey? Is everything…." That's all her could get out as she took him by the shirt and threw him against the wall. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN THE HOUSE WHILE I'M NOT HERE? IF YOU DON'T, I'LL LET YOUR CHILDREN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!" He could physically feel the anger coming from her so he sat down and waited for the kids as the slowly made their way down as they sat on the couch in front of their parent. Lightning looked at both of them and demanded for them to tell Hope what they were doing while he was gone. Hope looked at them with a puzzling look as they stayed silent with their heads down. So Lightning decided to answer for herself. "THEY WERE HAVING SEX, WITH EACH OTHER!" Hope's face turned into a face of shock, anger, belief, and confusion, all at once. Hope got up and sat between the two and decided talk to them.

"I don't know the story and I don't want to know it, I just want to know, why? You're siblings and siblings shouldn't be doing things like that with one another." Faith took a hold of Hope's hand and looked into his eyes and started to tell him the whole story, which took a total of 10 minutes. Soon after that Lightning and Hope were looking at Alex to see if he had any input on the story but he just stayed quiet. Faith stood up with a look of courage and sincerity and spoke out. "Have you ever felt an attraction to someone that was so strong that you'd do anything to be together?" Hope placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Of course I do honey, and I still do. That's why I married her." Lightning turned away to hide her blush and smiled. "Yeah, you should have seen your father when we were younger, he was only a child and yet he did everything he promised me, so when he asked me to marry him, I didn't hesitate, but this is different. You're our kids and you shouldn't feel like THAT for each other." Alex suddenly got up and pulled his mom into a deep hug. "I promise that this will never happen again." Lightning kissed Alex softly on the forehead and smiled at him. "I'll hold you to that promise, now let's eat dinner and get to bed quickly, you guys have a full day of training for you two, and we need to go over new moves."

With that, the family sat down and ate dinner, washed up, and went into their respective rooms. Alex felt sleepless as he tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about the events of the day and a few hours ago. His was paying any attention as he drifted into sleep. Faith, on the other hand, held a picture of Alex close to her as she was already asleep. The picture of Alex also had her in it, but it was a couple of years back when they made a trip to the beach. They were both happy and smiling.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 3. Chapter 4 will have lots of new discoveries and fighting in it. Credit to 0erbayunFang and darkshifter.


	4. Chapter 4

Things got extreme in chapter 3, let's see what happens in this chapter…BTW I don't own FF13 own any copyrights….or sex….but sex awesome…except if u catch something…then you're boned, royally!

* * *

Chapter 4: New Abilities, Old Habits, and Strange Behavior.

The morning was rough on Alex as the sun beamed onto his face, waking him up slowly, yet surely. He took a well needed shower because of the events of last night and the extreme dream he had of Faith following. He dried himself off and brushed his teeth and groomed himself and got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Lightning and Hope already left for work but they were going to be back early because it was the weekend and work is short on the weekend.

He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Faith already eating her breakfast. That didn't startle him at all, what she was wearing made his face look like a tomato. Faith had on nothing but her panties and a robe that was covering up the rest of her body. It made it had for Alex to sit down and make breakfast for himself. So like any reasonable person would do, Alex ate his breakfast with his eyes closed.

Faith couldn't help but to grin at the site of her brother making a fool of himself. She decided to tease a little, but only for a little bit. She crawled underneath the table and cuffed his hands and legs to the chair, and then she unzipped his pants, letting out his already hard erection. She took a hold of it and licked the tip softly and slowly, hearing him moan out her name softly, telling her to stop. She threw her whole mouth around it, sucking it roughly from the base to the tip repeatedly. She made sure he enjoyed it she felt him tighten up as he loud out a loud moan, releasing his semen into her mouth. She stayed there for a while, making sure she drunk up all of it as she looked up at him grinning. She uncuffs him as he says her name softly. Alex picks her up and lays her on the table, pressing his cock around her entrance, she grabs onto his hands and he pushes himself inside of her.

Faith lets out a moan that sent Alex over the edge. He knew it was her first time and she knew it was his first time but they didn't care, they wanted each other. Alex started at a slowly pace to where Faith didn't feel pain anymore, then he speed up. Faith's mind was blank from the pleasure as she begged him to go faster and harder. Alex mindlessly followed her commands as he went harder and faster inside of her, making himself go deeper and deeper, hitting the entrance of her womb. Faith's walls were beginning to tighten around Alex's cock and he felt Faith's pussy getting wetter and wetter as he began to reach his limit. Faith screamed out for Alex as she came vigorously. Alex grunted loudly as he pulled out and came on Faith's breast and body.

Alex leaned in close and kissed Faith passionately and furiously. Alex separated from Faith and looked at here. "I guess we have to take a shower again." He said while picking up her towel and his shorts. "Yeah especially before mom and dad comes back and freak you and really kill us this time!" With that they got upstairs and took a shower again and went downstairs to clean up the mess. It took them a while but everything got cleaned in silence. They sat there and watched TV until the first one home was Hope. He stepped into the house and went immediately into the shower. It took 10 minutes but he finally got clean. He dried and groomed himself and changed into training clothes. He sat there for a few minutes; remember all the trials and tribulations that everyone has gone thought.

Hope walked downstairs and sat on the couch with the kids, patting Alex and Faith on their heads. "Your mother should been home in a couple so I need two to start stretching because it's going to be very rough." He told them as he waited for Lightning. Not even 5 minutes later, Lightning barged into the house wearing her training outfit. "Let's go, I'm not going to be late to this thing" She shouted as everyone made their way to the cars and they got in. She didn't tell the kids where they were going but Hope knew where they were heading, a training facility that Hope made himself. It had the ability to freeze and speed up time and to alter reality and to hold power source. It was a big and wide as a regular city but the only problem was that the program kept getting viruses and it kept shutting down. Today was the only day that a virus will not show up. During the drive there Lightning told each of them to write down abilities that they discovered about themselves. Their moves were a lot different than everyone else; it was like discovering a whole new move set.

They finally arrived at what Hope called "The Dome". It was as he said it was the size of a city. They went inside only to see a door and a set of stairs going up. "Faith is coming with me, Alex you go upstairs with your father. We'll be back in 1 day." Alex looks at Hope for answers and he got them. "The Dome creates something like a different dimension. In here where going by normal time but in there they're going by something different. For everyday out here, it's 6 months in there. You guys are going to spend a total of 4 years in there." Alex looked at his father stunned. He didn't know how to handle all the information he was receiving at once but he was going to try.

"I can control everything from in this room and there's already enough food and other stuff to last for 10 years in there. The main reason why I created The Dome is to discover new abilities." Alex had a confused look on his face, trying to process the information he just heard. Hope smiled and sat down in a chair, motioning Alex to sit next to him and watch Lightning and Faith begin their training. Alex looked closely at his sister and mother and smiled. The two look the same but there was a look of determination on Faith's face as she took a stance, ready to fight.

Lightning looked at Faith and stepped forward to her. "Throw everything you have at me, give 100% and don't hold back." As soon as those words left her mouth Faith charged Lightning with blinding speed, catching Lightning off guard. She managed to get the first blow in, landing a knee to the gut, sending Lightning back a couple of steps.

Faith's next two blows hit their mark as an elbow connected with Lightning's chest and a forearm to the neck. Faith was ready to deliver an uppercut but Lightning shook off the previous blows and delivered one to Faith's solar plexus, knocking the air out of Faith as she fell to her knees. Lightning showed no mercy as she continued her assault. Blow after blow, Faith's lost energy and speed, making it harder to counter Lightning. Faith tried to create some distance from Lightning but speed always wins. Lightning closed what little distance they had as she delivered the final blow of the day, her knee to Faith's face.

The blow sent Faith flying through the air and landing harshly on the pale white floor. Training was done for today as Lightning use what little medic skills she had to help heal Faith. Weakly, Faith slowly sat up to look at her mother and hugged her. Lightning smiles and ran her hand through Faith's long hair. "We have to do something with this hair of yours; it's going to get in the way at some point of time." Faith nodded her hair as Hope created a door to the home environment of the dome. The two watched as the door opened as they both stepped inside.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 4, we'll continue with training in chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Power, Virus, and Sneaking In.

After a long day of training Faith sat in the bubble math she made for herself and started to zone out, thinking to herself. "Mom is fast and strong, am I really gonna be able to keep up with her? It looked like she beat me with much ease but I did get a couple of hits in, but if I'm really going to be able to actually beat her I have to get stronger and faster and unlock this "hidden power" dad spoke of." She sank deeper in the tub as she wrapped her arms around her as a sad look appeared on her face. She sat there thinking about Alex and how much she missed him. She took a deep sigh and got out the tub, grabbed her towel to dry off, and wrapped it around herself and plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Lightning was in her room on her laptop making a schedule for the next couple of week of training until an intercom popped up on her screen. Hope was on the other side smiling at her. "I missed you honey." Lightning smiled back, "I missed you too baby." They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever until a head popped up beside Hope, smiling and grinning. "Hey mom, how's everything going?" Alex waved her Lightning with a happy expression. Lightning sighed softly and smiled at Alex, "I'm fine son, what about you?" He looked at Lightning with a look that made her tilt her head just a bit. "I wish it was my turn, I really wanna show how much stronger I got."

Lightning looked at Hope and Hope Looked at Alex and a confused look appeared on his face and Hope smiled. "There is a way for all of us to be in there but it requires a remote that controls everything inside and outside the Dome, but its ok for you to enter with throwing off everything." Alex immediately grabbed what he bring with him and took off downstairs. Hope opened the Dome for Alex and he ran through the door and hope closed it. Suddenly the outside power went out. Lightning's screen went black and she threw the laptop on the floor. Hope went outside to restart the grid and to find out what happen. Suddenly the environment inside the Dome changed. The weather changed from calm to windy and it started to rain lightly. Alex ran into the house that was there and closed the door behind him.

He went into Lightning's room and found her lying down on the bed reading. He got a running start and he leaped on he while she was reading, he wrapped his arms around her. "Mom!" he said as he squeezed her tightly. "Alex I'm happy to see you too but you're hurting mommy's side." He looked up at her and kissed her on the chin and let her go. "What room is Faith in mom?" he asked looking around. Lightning point to the door that was on the other side of the hallway, Alex found himself sneaking to the door.

Hope had the universal remote to the Dome to check on things, the word "warning" kept appearing. He checked what was going on and he found a virus in the system. He suddenly turned on the generators and the virus warning went away. He went back up to the control room and found the virus had spread out through the Dome. He tried to get Lightning back on the intercom but she broke the laptop. He got up to try to figure things out and then a blue and black figure appeared behind him and struck him unconscious. It then picked up the remote and opened a door for itself and walked through it and closed the door behind it.

Alex crept to the down and opened it slowly and saw Faith sitting there in nothing but a towel. She laid down on the bed as he walked slowly to her. Faith was looking at a picture of her and Alex at the playground when they were kids. He saw the picture on the reflection and smiled, making his way towards the bed. "I remember that picture!" Alex spoke out, startling Faith, making her sit up quickly to see who it was. Alex smiled as Faith threw herself into his arms. Holding each other tightly and looking into each other eyes as they shared a passionate kiss.

Alex laid Faith down on the bed and started to kisses on her neck. Faith moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. Alex continued to kiss on her neck and started to make his was down Faith's chest and stopping at her breast. He cupped them softly and started to squeeze and pull on her nipples, making her moans grow louder. Faith rolled them both over to where she was in control. Suddenly thunder flashed out through the room and Faith looked at the window and saw a blue creature staring back at her. She quickly got off of Alex and continued to look at the window. Alex knew that look so he go up and moved besides her and continued to look at the window while Faith was getting dressed.

Lightning got a feeling to check up on Alex and Faith so she got up to check on Faith first. She got to the room and opened the door, almost instantly, thunder flashed through the room again. This time everybody saw the blue creature in the window. Everybody ran out the room and downstairs towards the front door as the creature crashed through the window and chased after them. As soon as they made it outside Lightning drew her gun blade and took out a com-link device and gave it to Alex. "Try to get your father on the com to open the door, tell him something is inside here with us!" Alex and Faith took off to hide somewhere in the woods trying to contact Hope. Suddenly a giant arm swooped by and struck both of them to the ground. The Blue creature appeared in front of them, looking down at them with a look of hunger on its face.

Alex helped up Faith as he took a stance in front of her. "Faith he have to get out of here, try to get dad on the com." He said as he gave Faith the com-link. The creature laughed at then pointed at them and spoke. "One of you two will not make it out of here. I'll take control of one of your bodies and then I'll be able to destroy this planet of yours." Alex smiled and laughed himself. "I don't know who or what you are but as long as I'm still breathing, you're not going anywhere!" The creature swiftly took Alex by the shirt and threw him a great distance, far enough to land right back in front of Lightning. She turns to try to help Alex back up but a blue foot separated the both of them. "It'll all be over soon boy, give me your body!" The creature roared and charged at Alex. Lightning swung her gun blade, making contact with its side, but not drawing much blood. The creature looked at Lightning and smiled at her. "I'm not some beast you can kill that easily, I'm a virus and you're going to be the first person I infect, after I take control of your son's body that is!"

Lightning got in front of Alex switch to gun mode. "YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH MY SON!" She roared at the virus as she opened fire on it. The virus retreated a couple of yards back but Lightning's speed was yet again too much to handle as she pressed the gun against its head and fired. The virus landed on the ground with a thud as Lightning went back to check on Alex as Faith made her way back to square one.

Lightning was tending to Alex as the virus got back up slowly and laughed softly. Faith saw it get back up but a look of surprise was shown on her face. Lightning looked back to see the virus and what she saw next made a look of horror appear on her face. The virus was changing form, thunder and lightning was surrounding it, making the eathh shake and mountains crumble. The virus roared the whole time, sending shivers down their backs as everything started to die down. The virus was done; it stood there with much built form for its height. This virus started to walk towards them slowly. The ground around it started to crack and shake as it stopped right in front of them. "I will be taking that boy's body, one way or the other!"

* * *

Well that's chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up before Thanksgiving.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the long wait but I was in a car accident where I broke my hand and fingers but I'm back now and shit's gonna get real! FYI it feels fucking fantastic to move my hand and fingers, now I can type, write, play games, and the most important, masturbate, lol, you thought I was gonna say scratch.

Chapter 6: Gods, Dragons, and Digital Armor.

The virus stood over the Lightning and Faith, glaring down at them with an evil intention. He picked Faith up by her hair and tossed her a few feet away from where he was standing, landing face first on the ground. Faith tried to get up but was forced to the ground by him putting his foot to the back of her head. The virus stood there and began to laugh manically, pointing at Lightning. "Excuse me Mrs. Farron but I have you daughter. You can give me your son now or I'll have to show your daughter how to really have a good time." He said as he reached down and picked Faith up by the hair, beginning to squeeze on her breast. Faith didn't like that at all. He body began to burn bright red and she disappeared.

The two looked around for Faith but was shortly cut off by a bright light in the sky. The two looked up to see a giant blaze in the sky. The flames were beginning to shape itself into a dragon. It appeared as it roared through the sky and began to glare down at the virus. Lightning distanced herself from the virus as the dragon began to charge at it. The virus stood there as it began to defend itself. The dragon hit the virus with full force, taking him up into the air. The virus began to hit the dragon in to nose repeatedly, getting the dragon angrier. The dragon flung the virus off its nose as fire began to swell in its mouth and launch a powerful fire attack, making a direct hit on the virus as the blast drove it directly to the ground, greatly weakening it. The virus struggled to get on his feet as he was surrounded by fire. There was nowhere to go as the dragon appeared in the middle of the fire wall as it began to descend, changing into fire. The attack hit worked.

The fire disappeared and there lying on the ground was Faith, breathing heavily. Lightning ran over to her and helped her back to where Alex was. Lightning looked around for the virus but nothing. It was gone and it was all thanks to Faith. Lightning began to heal Faith but she suddenly stopped. Darkness began to overcome the light as it became night time. Lightning used firga to make a small camp fire. She covered Faith with her jacket as Alex began to wake up.

He woke up to warmth and to his mother. The first thing he did was leap into her arms and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Then thunder began to clash in the air, creating a flash a light. On a mountain far away was the near death virus. His body began to glow black and red. This was seen where the camp fire was, which alerted Lightning to take a stance. The mountain was destroyed as a great roar soared through the air and there stood a giant jackal wielding a axe and coved in body armor.

Lightning looked on in confusion with what form it took but Alex stood there in fear. He knew fully well what it was. Alex stepped in front of Lightning as glowing marks began to show over his body. "Mom, I need you to take Faith and get as far away from her as possible and try to get dad back on the com link." "Why Alex, what's going on?" Lightning began to walk towards Alex but was pushed back by an enormous force of energy. "Mom that form he just took wasn't just any form, that's the Egyptian god of the underworld, Anubis. You have to get out of here."

Lightning picked up Faith and turned to look at Alex. "What are you going to do Alex?" Alex turned back to his mother as his body began to glow and transform. He was wearing golden armor with a long sword and a gold lion shield. His hair grew longer and it was golden. A pair of angel wings sprouted from his back as he began to ascend into the air. "Turn him back into nothingness!" Before he can take off an explosion happen not 20 feet away from them. Anubis stood there, growling as he began to walk towards Alex.

"Why do you insist on resisting me, Michael?" Lightning titled her head at the name and began to think about it. Then it hit her, the only person that came to mind that had wings was Michael, the avenging angel. "Anubis, you should already know that good always triumphs over evil!" With that said the two charged at each other and began to clash. Sword meeting axe and axe meeting sword. Lightning stood there in awe as the two seemingly gods clashed. The two exchanged blows and glances at each other. Anubis stopped and stood there to admire the situation. He looked at Alex and his new form and smiled. "I'm glad you turned out to be Michael, now I can truly say I kill angels!"

Lightning looked on as the two took the fight to the air. Anubis used the thunder to his advantage and charges at Alex. As fast as Anubis was, he wasn't faster than Alex. Alex used his shield and stopped Anubis in his tracks, bashing his body with the shield making him go in another direction as he struck Anubis again, sending him towards the ground. Alex rose up his sword as the sky began to glow, brighter than any light anyone has ever seen. The sword began to glow and Alex hurled it towards Anubis, the light from the sky soon follow.

"Descending Sword" was heard throughout the land as the sword and light struck Anubis. The once powerful god roared in pain has he was drive deep into the ground. The sword rose and was soon back to its master. Alex spread out his wings as they began to turn golden and charged towards Anubis. Alex picked up speed as his entire body turned into a golden flash "Divine Punishment!"

That's the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 is next week..

The attack hit dead on the mark. A light emitted from the hole that Anubis was lying in and Alex landed the attack in. The light disappeared and Alex stood there holding his sword. He walked towards Lightning with a look of determination on his face. Lightning drew her gun blade but wasn't fast enough. Alex hugged her tightly and Lightning hugged him back. Suddenly Anubis rose out the ground with a glowing red armor. "This isn't over Michael, not by a long shot!"

With blinding speed, Anubis got behind Lightning and stabbed her in the back with that axe of his. Lightning felt pain as Anubis threw her a great length away from them. Alex looked on in shock and horror as Anubis laughed. "One down and one to go." Alex face changed from shock to angry. His armor began to change. It transformed into digital armor that gave him new abilities and a new form. Anubis grew tired of the limitless amount of energy he had. Alex looked at Anubis and pointed his sword at him. "I can go for one more round!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sisters, Portals, and Chaos.

With a mighty shockwave the two clashed again, beginning the next round. Alex snared in anger trying to push back Anubis. Anubis on the other hand, was just toying with Alex. He enjoyed seeing the boy angry, he knew that made him weaker but Alex didn't know, but soon he would. Anubis took a step back but Alex didn't want to let him have time to rest, charging at the Egyptian God. Alex stretched out his wings trying to give him the speed advantage but it didn't work. Anubis was just as fast but was getting stronger but the minute. Anubis's armor started to glow brighter, sinking into his skin. Seconds later the armor became the skin and vice versa. Alex quickly noticed it and stopped, using his sword to defend himself from the oncoming attack from Anubis.

Anubis swung his axe and made contact with the sword, instantly chipping off a piece. Alex stepped back in surprise and readied himself again, but with caught off guard by the speed of Anubis. His back was struck by a shield, flooring him instantly. Anubis was ready to deliver the final blow, but it never came. Anubis was struck by a sudden wave of energy. Anubis landed a few feet away from Alex. The two look to see who and what that was. Alex was surprised and Anubis grew tired of people butting in. In the distance beyond the smoke stood Faith, wielding a small cannon that had a dragon's head on it.

Alex hurried quickly to her side and readied himself again. Faith looked back to check on Lightning, only to notice the giant gash in her back. Alex was caught off guard when Faith grabbed him by the collar and got in his face. "WHAT HAPPEN TO MOM? WHY IS SHE HURT LIKE THAT?" Alex turned to look at Anubis and threw his shirt to the ground. "I need to you to buy me some time to heal mom. Ok Faith?" She gave him a puzzling look as Alex handed Faith an orb of his energy. "Absorb this energy and you'll have to power to win, just trust me on this!"

Faith nodded her head as she absorbed the energy. Without any warning a burst a power began to flow through her veins. Fire started to blaze through her body, healing whatever wounds she had. Her body got taller but everything else stayed the same. Armor appeared on her body as a sword rose out of the flames. Anubis looked on as Faith transformed. He quickly recognized that form as he rose to his feet. He quickly gripped the axe and roared in anger. Alex looked on as he smiled at Faith's new form.

Anubis slowly walked towards them and pointed the axe at her. "It's nice to see you joining the little party of our Athena!" Faith took her sword and dashed towards Anubis. Quickly catching him off guard, she punched him square in the gut, making him step back and kneel on the ground. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT U DID TO MY MOTHER!" She punched him continuously until his back was against a cliff. She cocked back as he hand began to glow with fire and struck him. The force was so great that she made the cliff crumble on top of Anubis.

She waited for Anubis, waiting for him to get back up. Alex run over to Lightning and started to use a Phoenix Down on her. The wound on her back began to heal and her strength came back to her. Lightning stood up and quickly grabbed Alex and hugged him tightly. Alex wrapped his hands around her waist softly and smiled. For the oddest reasons, his hands began to travel down her waist. Lightning quickly let go of him and gave him a puzzling look. "Sorry mom, force of habit." She laughed and patted his head softly and nodded her head. She gave a quick look around and saw Faith standing in front what was left of a cliff

In an instant, a sudden wave of energy erupted from underneath the cliff. Then there was an explosion, turning everything into nothing around it. Out came Anubis, a very angry Anubis who now had wings of a demon. He quickly flew into the air as he roared, creating energy from his mouth. Faith looked on as she pointed her sword towards Anubis. Anubis launched his attack from the sky with a force the felt and looked like a meteor crashing down on the planet. Faith held her ground as her sword began to glow a crimson red as she took flight, charging towards opposing attack. The two attacks clashed for only a couple of seconds as Faith quickly outmatched the energy beam, slicing it in half.

Faith's eyes grew wide as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see what it was; only to reveal a claw reaching threw her. She screamed in pain as Anubis begins to descend with great speed, holding onto Faith as she struggle to get away. Anubis drove Faith into the ground, creating a crater the size of 3 football fields. Anubis withdrew his hand from Faith, leaving her, lying in a pool of her own blood. Alex began to rush to Faith but was cut off by Anubis.

"What's the rush boy? I thought we were having fun?!" Anubis laughed as Alex charged at him. Anubis quickly floored Alex as forcefully put his foot on top of Alex's head. Anubis began to apply more pressure but was momentarily cut off by Lightning kicking him to the ground. Alex got right back up and ran over to Faith. She was in a bad condition that made Alex almost tear up. Her stomach had a gaping hole in it, her ribs her cracked and her skull was fractured. He quickly used his Phoenix Down; it began to work as she quickly got to her feet.

Lightning quickly summoned Odin and sent him to attack Anubis. Odin's attack was stopped by Anubis. He struck Odin in the head, sending him to the ground. Odin quickly used his strongest attack against Anubis, hitting its mark. Anubis smiled as the attack didn't harm him at all. "You're named after the Norse god, but you don't have his power. This is a fight against gods and you, my good friend, are not a god!" Anubis rose into the air and sprouted his wings and held his axe into the air. The axe began to change into a glowing red spear. "DARK DESTRUCTION" he shouted as he launched the spear at Odin. Odin was powerless as the spear impaled him making him turn back into a crystal almost instantly. Lightning looked on as she trembled in fear. It was the first time in her life that she was afraid for her life. Anubis landed on the ground as he summoned two Egyptian pillars. "This is only the beginning! I shall rule all, as I did before!"

The two pillars began to glow as it created a blinding light into between them. The light disappeared and there showed the city of Cocoon. He began to walk through but turned to look back at Lightning. "You can follow me or stay here, it doesn't make a difference. In the end, you will bow down to me or you will die! That is your only option." He smiled and walked through, entering Cocoon. Lightning quickly followed him through as Alex and Faith did the same. As they entered Cocoon, they were greeted with one thing, chaos.

* * *

Well sorry that took so long, work sucks and I never really had the chance to finishes the chapter up…I promise the next chapter will be up in a week. Keep reading, new characters will be introduced and old ones will come into the fray.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Monsters, Friends, and Lovers.

Cocoon was in chaos but the fire department, medical service, and the police kept everything under control. Lightning looked around to check if things were ok until she saw a very familiar face that had a very familiar afro. She walked up to him as he helped put out a fire at a local store. "Hey Sazh, need a hand?" She asked as she extended her hand out to him. "Hey Lightning, it's ok, I can handle this but Fang and Snow ran into that giant black dog thing that came outta nowhere. They're trying to keep him from destroying the high school that Dajh goes to." Alex and Faith overheard the conversation and walked up to Sazh. "Dajh Katzory is your son?" Sazh nodded his head and looked at both of them carefully and studied their faces. Soon after he realized who they were, a giant smile crept on his face. "Well well well it is true! You and little Hope got married." He looked at the two kids and looked back at Lightning. "Them two look just like you and Hope. I just hope that they're more like Hope because I'm not babysitting anytime soon."

Lightning smiled and laughed at the comment while Alex and Faith looked in the direction of the school. Suddenly an explosion erupted from that direction that got the two teen eager to go. "Mom we have to get over there!" Alex rushed Faith along as the two left. Sazh looked at Lightning and smiles. "Oh yeah, Hope called me just before that thing started wrecking shit." Lightning was surprised as she grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Where is he and what did he say?" Sazh tried to break her grip but the more he struggled the stronger the grip got. Sazh sighed and gave up and told her. "He said he's in the hospital and that he needs you to hold off Anubis until he gets there with the new weapons." Sazh looked at Lightning's angered face as she let his shirt collar go.

Alex and Faith rushed past the devastation that surrounded them, heading towards the front of their school. The stood there in awe as the school looked like everything else around them, destroyed. They looked around the school grounds before they entered the school. The first thing that caught their attention was the color of the walls. It looked red as the color of blood. Alex closed his eyes as he touched the substance, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking. Faith did the same rubbing it with her fingers. She slammed her fist against the lockers and growled under her breathe. It was blood and a ton of it too. Alex placed his hand on Faith's shoulder, trying to keep her calm. "We'll find that asshole and we'll make him pay for what he did here. I promise you that Faith!" Faith looked at Alex and nodded her head.

As the two headed towards the cafeteria they heard a loud crash from the gym. The headed to the gym and busted through the gym doors. They found a young man with braids but his skin were the same color as Sazh. Alex and Faith rushed to his side and helped him up. "Are you ok Dajh?" Alex helped him to his feet and Faith brushed rubble off his back. "If fine Alex, can you tell me what the Egyptian god of the underworld is doing in our world and killing everything in his path?" Alex looked at him and took off in the opposite direction. "There's not time to explain it here so I'll fill you in later but right now we need to stop him right here."

The three ran out into the courtyard and saw Anubis staring down a student with long grey hair. They were surprised when the grinned, turning her back on him. Anubis threw a punch at her and with a blink of an eye she was behind him. The three stood in awe as they didn't even see what happen. The girl kicked Anubis in the back, sending him flying into the band hall. The girl laughed and turned to see the three gaping at her. Dajh smiled and walked towards her. "Well it's nice to see another familiar face, isn't that right, Aurora Villers?" Alex and Faith looked at her and smiled. "It sure is. I didn't know the world was going to hell and an Egyptian god was coming to earth. If I'd known that, I'd be packing heat right now." Alex laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"You remind me of our uncle Snow." He smiled as she looked at him puzzlingly. "My father's name is Snow, so your father's name is Hope?" Alex nodded as he stepped towards her. "That mean's your mother is Lightning?" "Yes she is, do you not know who we are to you?" Aurora shook her head and looked at Alex. "We're your cousins, Alex and Faith." Aurora looked at them and Alex looked at her a little more carefully. She was 5 foot 6inches tall, a little taller than Alex but still short compared to Faith. Her long white hair reminded him of his grey hair that was long and shining now. It was like looking into the mirror and a thought came across his mind which put a smile on his face.

Faith saw that smile before and grew frustrated, which caused her to decide to smack the back of his head. This made Dajh and Aurora take a couple of steps back. "You're insane Alex, why do I even put up with you?" She screamed as she stood there in anger. "Do you even know what I was thinking Faith, and why did you even smack me for?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head as everyone else looked at Faith. Faith turned her back to the three and answered. "You thought you looked like her but if you were a chick and then though about having sex with you and you chick self." The other two looked at Alex, Dajh smiled but Aurora turned around and blushed heavily. Alex laughed and turned and wrapped his arms around Faith's waist and hugged her tightly. She leaned into the hug and wrapped her arms around Alex's.

Alex kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear softly. "You know I love you Faith, even though you're my sister. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I'd do anything for you, anytime, anywhere." Faith blushed softly as she started to cry. This was a trait that also came from Lightning. It was rare to see Lightning express her emotions openly, especially emotions about her love for Hope. Faith smiled and looked back at Alex as he wiped her tear away. "I love you too Alex." She says as Alex began to run his hand through her hair softly. Dajh looked on Aurora turned around. She smiled at the site of the two hugging.

"You really love each other, don't you?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hips. Alex and Faith nodded at the same time. Dajh walked over to the two and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Things are still hectic out here; we need to find more survivors." Alex and Faith separated and looked around at the chaos that was surrounding them. Alex sighed as he came up with a plan on the spot. "Here's the plan. We all stick together to find survivors but be on alert, Anubis still has a high amount of strength and power he hasn't shown us yet. This could only be the beginning of things to come." Everyone nodded as they gathered themselves to move forward to the oncoming battle that's ahead of them.

* * *

I'm gonna work on chapter 9 as fast as i can...more new characters and finally towards the end...just 5 more chapters.


End file.
